Emulsion polymers obtained by emulsion polymerization of ethylenically unsaturated monomers are used industrially for architectural coatings, adhesives, paper coatings, and textiles. Anionic surfactants or non-ionic surfactants may be used as emulsifiers for emulsion polymerization reactions. The emulsifier may affect the mechanical, chemical, freezing, and storage stability of an emulsion polymer, in addition to affecting, for example, the polymer particle diameter, viscosity, and foaming characteristics. Additionally, the emulsifier may also affect the water, moisture, and heat resistance, and also the adhesiveness of a polymer film formed from the emulsion polymer.
There remains a need for anionic surfactants, anionic surfactant compositions, methods for making anionic surfactants for emulsion polymerization, and for stabilizers for emulsion polymers and polymer dispersions. There also remains a need for anionic
surfactants for post-polymerization stabilization, and also as formulating and dispersing agents.